


Kink Challenge Meme

by grimmcheshire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Meme, bdsm situations, tumblr made me do it pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmcheshire/pseuds/grimmcheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meme originally posted on tumblr for itsnotkev for a kink meme then sent in that included the use of toys and bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Challenge Meme

They had discussed it earlier; Kevin offered very little but sometimes quipped in on thing he wasn’t comfortable with and Cecil found that to be perfectly fine. He wasn’t expecting Kevin to be open completely with his wants but he was glad that his double assured Cecil of his limits. Cecil discussed safety (and how consent was going to be very important in this whole affair), the safe word system that would be easiest to remember (traffic lights for all intents and purposes), and finally about how this was not just about Cecil’s needs; Kevin had every right to have everything stop if he didn’t like it.

Kevin’s bashful acceptance made Cecil, well, elated.

But he kept calm, kept face.

Yet even now Cecil’s fingers shook in anticipation and he secured the knot that bound Kevin’s arms up, wrists to the headboard. It was utterly exciting to have a willing partner after so long—

As Cecil trailed his fingertips lightly over the skin of Kevin’s arms he could only _begin_ to imagine the expressions that might grace the features of the Desert Bluffs host; the sounds he might intone—

Sweet—

Begging for more—

Cecil wet his lips as he leaned down to playfully blow air against his bound lover’s ear before speaking;

“What’s the color Kitten?” Cecil couldn’t help but whisper in a husky tone.

“G-green.”

“Mm, as you wish.” Green: good to go. _Perfect._

Cecil kissed his double hard and briefly; he wanted to focus and _savor_ every single bit of this moment—stretch it out for as long as they both could last. Cecil moved to kiss cool fingertips, tracing his lips from skin to rope, to skin again.

While one hand busily traced patterns over one arm, Cecil’s tongue mimicked upon the other; lining over the living yellow ink. It excited the Night Vale host with how the eyes blinked and the tentacles curled and shuddered nearly as much as their heavy-breathing host.

Cecil gently pinched skin between his teeth.

It earned him a sweet gasped followed by a whimper. He had told Kevin before to just enjoy himself, let it happen, and if something wasn’t right to let him know. But this was what Cecil wanted to hear—pleasure. Sighs, moans, all of those succulent little sounds that added to this experience (and also caused the violet-eyed male to shudder at sudden discomfort his trousers brought him).

Cecil remained collected; he took deep breaths upon Kevin’s skin before he continued. A smirk formed on Cecil’s lips as he continued to relish in the sounds of his lover and he continued to pay his endearments to Kevin’s frame.

But he stopped at Kevin’s chest.

The scar was solid, pink, slightly raised, and neatly healed.

Cecil admired how well Kevin’s body had recovered from the injury and the removal of the stitches that had held him together for a short while. The mark was a testament to Kevin’s survival and it made him all the more beautiful, but Cecil was drawn again to far more pressing matters—

—Such as teasing Kevin’s nipples.

Which apparently was utterly frustrating to Kevin it seemed, as the bound man bucked up his hips in what seemed to be an attempt to grind against his pants. It was lovely and Cecil felt his own want grow but he had to remain in control of not only himself but Kevin as well.

He moved to stand, leaning over Kevin with one hand pressed firmly to Kevin’s lower abdomen to keep his hips from moving.

"Tut tut Kitten, patience is a virtue-"

"I don’t have any!" It was a cry, a plea almost.

"That’s too bad. You know I left your pants on for a reason."

"What’s that?"

"Well you don’t get to know now Kitten, now you get to learn what happens to those who are greedy and can’t wait."

Kevin was shuddering and it must not have been from fear because he muttered with a shaking breath:

"W-what h-happens?"

Cecil visibly ran his tongue over his teeth as he gave an almost wolfish smile.

"They get punished~"

~*~

The hum of the tiny pink vibe was faint but a delightful background to the gasps, moans, and tantalizing whimpers that Kevin released every few moments.

To punish him for his impatience Cecil had peels away the rest of Kevin’s clothing and strapped the little toy to the shaft of his darling lover and _teased._ It was wonderful to watch, to listen to, and Cecil couldn’t help but fidget his hips to give some relief to the ache his erection gave him. But he never got carried away in his own pleasure;

Cecil remained ever observant to Kevin.

With a gentle voice he would egg Kevin on, letting the dark complected man come oh so close to release before stopping it. Edging Kevin away by turning the vibe off and applying firm pressure in all the right places was interesting to see; the look of disappointment struck a chord but Cecil assured him that if he wanted to they could just finish and stop.

Cecil was met with the Green light every time.

So Cecil waited until he was certain that the bound Egyptian on the bed was sufficiently calmed before Cecil would begin the process all over again.

He enjoyed watching every writing moment that Kevin gave to him, enjoyed how his soft whimpers turned into gasping cries when Cecil gently prepared him and introduced _another_ toy to the mixture, one that he had bought specifically for this—

To ease Kevin into the idea to being filled, since Cecil was under the impression that Kevin perhaps hadn’t done this at all or in a terribly long time. The pace was fluid, lazy even, and Cecil made sure to not push Kevin too hard but he still gave a slight smile when Kevin called out “yellow”.

It must have been getting a bit too intense, not that Cecil blamed him. But he didn’t want to stop, just ease off.

That was perfectly fine.

Cecil turned the vibe down to its lowest intensity possibly before leaning over to kiss his dark complected lover gently before using his free hand to wipe away the blood-tears that Cecil knew were inevitable things when doing this. Sometimes sensations got to be too much when one wasn’t in complete control, when one was reliant upon another to get them over that agonizing hump. It could be frustrating.

“Mm, ready for the next part Kitten? You’re doing particularly well.”

“R-really?” Kevin’s voice shook and Cecil quickly took a realistic approach to this; Kevin was cool to the touch and shuddering in a manner that just felt worrisome.

Cecil knew right then that he needed to stop.

“Really, but we’ll save that for next time Kitten. Right now I’m going to take good care of you. Let’s get rid of all of this shall we?”

He swore he heard a disgruntled moan when Cecil removed the toys from Kevin’s person and set them aside before working on untying the knot of the soft rope and undoing Kevin’s bound wrists. Cecil rubbed and kissed at the imprints that the cotton rope had left on the other man’s flesh as if to vaguely apologize for having him bound for that long.

Cecil then moved to make himself more comfortable seated on the bed when all was set aside and was going to move to satisfy the erection of his partner when—

“Red!”

“Wha—Kevin what are you—“

“I said red! That means stop doesn’t it?” Kevin was sitting up now, still shivering.

“Well yes but—“

“Then stop and listen! W-what about you Cecil?”

“What do you mean what about—“Cecil gave a sharp inhale as he felt Kevin suddenly grasp at his erection through his pants. He wanted to tell Kevin to stop, stop unbuttoning, unzipping, but gods be damned it felt good. With his trousers part way down his hips and his cock free Cecil let out a rumbling groan of satisfaction as he felt a cautious hand trace and feel. “F-fuck—wait a moment would you?” He tilted his head back; biting his lip and closing his eyes.

“Cecil I—I want you. Please? I know you said we had to stop but that was only for the other stuff right?”

That tremble of need and want to Kevin’s voice; if that did didn’t get him moving he didn’t know what would. Cecil’s face was flush as he shed his way out of his pants and kicked them a side before hurriedly settling himself on the bed, pressed tight to Kevin’s back while grinding his groin against Kevin’s rump.

“C’mon Kevin tell me the things you want me to do to you.”

“I-I want you, you heard me.” He was whimpering, just wanting.

“Oh come now Kitten you can do better than _that_ —“

“Damnit Cecil, please! Just put it in me! Fuck me already! I just want you alright!?”

Cecil was quiet and still for a moment, shocked slightly by Kevin’s vulgar cry but it was enough, oh dear gods it was more than enough  for him, enough to tilt Kevin’s head his way to plant a firm kiss on his lips, enough to press himself inside the darker man slowly and carefully. A high moan escaped Cecil’s throat before gasped a breath; it had been far too long, and judging from Kevin’s words (muffed by his face burying into the pillow) it felt—well good for him.

It was a blur to Cecil from then on; a movement of bodies joined and the symphony of ecstatic cries, breathy moans, and sweet words in long dead languages that just felt _so damn right for them_. It felt like Cecil had found his contentment in the corner of the world and it was as simple as his alternate double with dyed hair and a beautiful dark tone to his _everything_.

And Cecil knew he would never be able to get enough:

He would never feel the same contentment.

Never have the same intense, passionate need for another human being as he did in this moment.

And Cecil felt utterly fine with that.


End file.
